Shades of Gray
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Paige's Wedding". The Azarians finally come, and its up to Gabriel and the sisters to stop them. But when has anything been that simple?


Shades of Gray  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting this. Though I came back from Spring Break a while ago, my muse was on vacation till recently. Therefore, I am not breaking this up into parts but posting this as one long singular story. Enjoy.  
  
I do not owned any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"Hurry up! Paige and Michael get off the plane in thirty minutes," Piper shouted up.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming!" Phoebe called down as she and Leo walked down the stairs with Melinda.  
  
"Remind me again why we're picking them up when Paige can orb?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because it's the normal thing to do. Besides, I want to know how the Bahamas were." Piper said sharply.  
  
"And they're our family and deserve to be picked up," Phoebe chimed in.  
  
"Alright, alright," Leo exclaimed as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I was just wondering, but I can see I'm outnumbered. Unless.you're with me, aren't you honey?" Leo continued as he turned to Melinda.  
  
Melinda giggled, and then shook her head. Leo mock groaned and said, "Three on one, I definitely can't wait for another guy to come back."  
  
"Speaking of which, any idea when Gabriel's going to be bringing back Cole and Gerald?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Not a clue, but it'll probably be soon. After all, he wanted to take advantage of the demon lull to finish the training of Cole and Gerald someplace where they wouldn't be disturbed, and that lull is going to end now that Paige and Michael are coming back."  
  
"Good, because I'm really starting to miss my husband and son," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"I wonder why?" Piper teased, and Phoebe shot her a dark look.  
  
"Whoa, truce," Leo interposed. "Pick up now, argue later."  
  
They both grinned and nodded as Melinda asked, "Any idea WHERE Gabriel took them?"  
  
"Nope, but I'm sure it's someplace quiet and peaceful," Leo commented.  
  
***  
  
"Pull back, NOW!" Gabriel shouted. Cole altered his wings and felt his momentum stop. The wind howled around him, a cacophony of sound. Cole wasn't sure where or even what dimension they were in, but it was very, VERY windy. Cole slowly and awkwardly turned around and glided down to their camp, where Gerald was waiting with a grin.  
  
As Cole landed, Gerald bowed mockingly and said, "Very impressive,"  
  
"He did fine," Gabriel interjected as he glided smoothly to the ground.  
  
"Show off," Cole muttered.  
  
Gabriel smirked at him, and then continued, "You're both doing great. You've gotten the flying down reasonably well, or as well as you can under my tutelage. There's just one thing left to do,"  
  
"What's that?" Gerald remarked curiously.  
  
"You need to learn how to access your Azarian powers," Gabriel explained.  
  
"I thought they just naturally flowed into our existing ones," Cole mentioned in surprise.  
  
Gabriel shook his head softly and said, "Close your eyes," As they did so, Gabriel continued, "I'm going to release a spell I put on you, one that affects your eyes. Be warned, your vision is going to be very different."  
  
Cole and Gerald slowly opened their eyes, and gasped. Covering the landscape was a vast web of lines, lines that varied in color from white to black. Each of these lines flowed around, through and into each other forming a vast network that stretched as far as they could see.  
  
"What is all of this?" Cole questioned in wonderment.  
  
"I don't know what they're called, but I know what they do," Gabriel explained. "Hold out your hand father." As Cole did so, Gabriel explained, "Extend your will out into one of the lines, and envision a fireball."  
  
Cole slowly did as he was told. To his surprise, the line he 'touched' altered direction. It began to circle around his hand, and the color changed from blue to red. A few moments later, the line flared, and a fireball appeared in his hands. The line then retreated to normal.  
  
"How did.what?" Cole stammered.  
  
"These lines exist everywhere in our realm, and they flow around and through everything," Gabriel lectured, "You can alter them with your will and make them go as you chose. It is all power, and all of it is at your will. But don't do too much too fast. Pace yourself. With time, you can build up your abilities. Don't rush it, or it would be very bad,"  
  
"How bad?" Gerald wondered.  
  
"If you try and work too much power, your mind will shatter, and be pulled into the line. You'll be lost.forever," Gabriel explained.  
  
"How do you know that?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and replied, "because it almost happened to me."  
  
Cole went pale with shock, and said sternly, "How dare you not tell me! You should have told me you were practicing,"  
  
"So you could do what?" Gabriel countered, "I'm sorry, but I'm entering territory never ventured and without a tutor. I don't know what I'm doing, and I know there are risks. But there's no choice."  
  
Cole's face went dark as he murmured, "We'll discuss this later,"  
  
"If you want to father. Now, let's move on." Gabriel began, but trailed off. Gabriel turned and stared at a particular spot in puzzlement. He began to concentrate on that spot.  
  
"What, what's going on?" Gerald commented when Gabriel didn't move after several seconds.  
  
"Nothing.just a weird feeling. Listen, we need to go back. Paige and Michael are coming back from their honeymoon," Gabriel explained. He took Gerald and Cole's hands, and they faded.  
  
As soon as they were gone, a figure appeared in the spot Gabriel had been staring at. He smiled, and said, "Yes, that's it. Go home, show us the way." He then laughed and faded out.  
  
***  
  
As people began to walk into baggage claim, Phoebe looked around nervously. "Where are they? Do you think they'd miss it?"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here, training or no training." Leo soothed.  
  
As if summoned, Cole, Gerald, and Gabriel ran up to them. "Sorry we're late, Gabriel cut it close," Cole explained softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Phoebe said as she pulled Cole and Gabriel into a hug.  
  
"How'd the training go?" Piper asked Gerald.  
  
"Our nephew is a tyrant. He reminds me of.well, me." Gerald replied in a mocking voice. "I never thought I'd ever wish I'd stayed in the Lake of Torment."  
  
"Very funny," Gabriel said darkly.  
  
"Here they are.man, they're tan!" Leo whispered.  
  
Paige smiled as she approached, "Hey, guys. Thanks for picking us up!" she then pulled Phoebe and Piper into a hug.  
  
"Anytime.so, how were the Bahamas?" Phoebe remarked with a grin.  
  
"The weather was great, and we saw some great sights," Michael exclaimed. "I definitely recommend you go there for a vacation,"  
  
"Come on, let's grab your luggage and head home," Leo mentioned as he turned towards the baggage claim.  
  
"So, did anything happen while we were away?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not really. Life was fairly normal. But I expect that going to change now that you're back." Piper replied.  
  
Paige looked at Gabriel helping Leo with the suitcase, and whispered, "Has Gabriel said anything about our new children?"  
  
Phoebe sighed, and said, "No. He refuses to talk about it."  
  
"I know there is something very significant about these children. The fact they were all conceived on the same night gives it power. I just wish I knew what they're destiny is going to be." Paige explained.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to ask him, but our nephew can be very close- mouthed at times." Piper murmured.  
  
Paige was about to respond when Leo said, "We've got your luggage. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"You're sure about this?" Fiona demanded.  
  
"There can be no doubt. I can feel them intruding even now on the outskirts of the realm. Their power is great, and they are coming here without hesitation. There can be no doubt: the Azarians have found their way back." Mortanos commented.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Moebi asked.  
  
"We have to go to Gabriel, and get his help. Together, we may be able to keep them out." Tempest pointed out.  
  
"If not, we'll need his help to fight back," Mortanos mused. "Let's go. Time is definitely against us."  
  
***  
  
"It will feel good to sleep in my own bed," Paige exclaimed as she walked into the manor.  
  
"I look forward to sleeping in your bed too.or doing something in it," Michael commented with a grin.  
  
"Hey, HEY, little ears," Piper shouted.  
  
"What does that mean, Uncle Michael?" Melinda asked innocently.  
  
"Um.well.that is." Michael stammered desperately.  
  
Melinda burst into laughter and said, "Got you!"  
  
"When did your daughter become a little monster?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Since before you left. She just got worse recently," Leo grumbled.  
  
"Well, let's get you unpacked so we can.Gabriel, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked when she noticed Gabriel had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I.I don't know. But something feels wrong." Gabriel explained. His eyes lost focus, and then he went pale. "Oh, no! It can't be.not yet."  
  
"But it is," a new voice intruded. The sisters whirled to find the other Eight Guardians in their house. Mortanos looked at Gabriel steadily and then said, "The Azarians are coming back."  
  
"WHAT!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"You mean the actual Azarians.the ones who.how can you be sure?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"I can feel their power from here. Gabriel could have too if he had bothered to look." Mortanos explained as he glared at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel hung his head, and replied, "I'm sorry. I was.careless."  
  
"You let the visions gotten from my power lead you into believing they wouldn't be coming for a few more weeks, right?" Moebi said slyly.  
  
Only a slight widening of his eyes betrayed Gabriel as the group whirled to him. "You knew?" He asked softly.  
  
"Of course I knew. But knowing doesn't mean I can do anything about it," Moebi snapped.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is stopping the Azarians. Their power is beyond imagining and the only way we have to stop them is to seal our realm. If we do it fast enough, they shouldn't be able enter." Mortanos interjected.  
  
"How can we help?" Cole asked.  
  
Mortanos smiled and said, "It would be an honor to have you with us."  
  
"So, how will we seal the realm? I mean, can't they just shimmer in?" Gerald demanded.  
  
"No, the Azarians can only enter through one way. It is the way set up past their time, but it can allow them to overcome God's banishment."  
  
The group looked at each other in puzzlement into Gabriel whispered, "Kain's Gateway."  
  
"The Gateway is still in the Underworld, and is the only way into this realm not protected by God's power." Mortanos confirmed grimly. "If we seal it now, we should be able to keep them out forever. But we need you to do it, Gabriel. The eight of us can't seal it without you."  
  
As Gabriel nodded, Phoebe commented, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"We need you to help deal with any demons down there. Also, if we fail, we'll need you around to help us fight.but I hope it doesn't come to that," Fiona mentioned.  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we do this, the better chance we have of succeeding." Mortanos mentioned. The group gathered around the Guardians, and then they faded.  
  
***  
  
When they could see again, the group found themselves deep in the Underworld, in front of the Gateway on the island. They tensed, expecting demons, but none appeared.  
  
"Why aren't there any demons?" Piper asked.  
  
"We may be beyond their notice for now. I'm not sure, but they'll be here. Now, let's get to work." Mortanos explained. Gabriel and the other Guardians began to chant, and the others could feel the power flowing from them into the Gateway.  
  
"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Phoebe whispered to Cole.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole questioned.  
  
"Ever since the.change, Gabriel's been different. You and Gerald are the same, but our son has changed, and that worries me. The Gabriel I know would never have made the mistake he did. So, what's wrong?" Phoebe explained softly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've noticed it too. All we can do right now is wait and watch," Cole murmured.  
  
The Guardians chanted for several minutes, and then they stopped. A multicolored barrier now stood in front of the Gateway, and the group could feel its power from here.  
  
"We're done," Mortanos said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Did this seem too easy?" Phoebe ventured.  
  
"It does appear to be a lot easier than I thought it would be," Mortanos mused.  
  
Gabriel looked around in puzzlement, and then his eyes focused on a spot about twenty feet from the group. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He thrust out his hands and shouted, "IT'S A TRAP!"  
  
As if on cue, four winged figures appeared out of nowhere. They didn't gesture, but lightning arched up and fired at everyone. The group tensed, but wasn't able to react. Just before it would strike, the lightning slammed into a white shield and was deflected.  
  
One of the Azarians looked rather surprised, and murmured, "impressive."  
  
Gabriel turned, and shed his mortal form. As the wings burst forth, the Azarians fell back a step. "The half-breed." One of them said softly. They then thrust out their hands.  
  
Gabriel's shield began to buckle as he strained to keep it up. He looked at the group and said, "I can't hold this much longer. HELP ME!"  
  
The other Guardians began to summon their power as Cole and Gerald shifted forms. Once shifted, Cole could see the power being used, and nearly fell back in shock. The Azarians were handling with ease more power than Cole could believe possible. Gabriel was barely pulling a tenth of what they were, and it looked like it was a strain for him to do even that much.  
  
The barrier shattered, and Piper gestured. An explosion hit one of the Azarians, who stumbled back. He looked at Piper, and Piper felt an invisible hand slam into her gut. It drove the wind from her lungs as she felt one of her ribs cracking. She fell forward, and felt a knee slam into her forehead. Piper was thrown backwards, and lost consciousness.  
  
"You can't stop them. FALL BACK!" Gabriel shouted to the group. Another Azarian pointed at Melinda, who had the sense to shield herself. A second later, blue lightning appeared from the ground and hit her from all sides. Melinda's shields held for a second, before the lightning penetrated and coursed through her. Melinda screamed, and lost consciousness.  
  
Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he pulled in more and more power, trying to counter the others. But his efforts were like trying to stop the wind with your hand. Each time he stopped one, the Azarians would flow around him and keep going. He looked at his father and shouted, "I CAN'T STOP THEM!"  
  
Cole was about to shout back when he saw something moving behind Gabriel. "GABRIEL, LOOK OUT!"  
  
Gabriel turned just as another Azarian appeared behind him. He tried to move, but the Azarian was quicker, slamming a punch into Gabriel face. Gabriel collapsed, and the Azarian picked him up. He looked at the others and said, "Fall back. Mission complete."  
  
The Azarians ran for the Gateway, and the lead one gestured. As if not even there, the Guardian's blockade collapsed, and the Azarians ran through the Gateway, which closed behind them.  
  
Phoebe stared at the Gateway in utter shock, and then whispered.  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
***  
  
"We have to go after him," Cole shouted desperately.  
  
"Cole, even if we wanted to, we'd have no way to find them. I can't operate the Gateway well enough to track them down. And even if I could, I wouldn't. The Azarians ran through us like we were nothing. We have to regroup," Mortanos explained.  
  
As he finished up healing Piper and Melinda, Leo demanded, "you're not suggesting we leave him in their clutches?"  
  
"Of course not," Mortanos snapped, "But we don't help Gabriel if we go running off half-cocked. We need to regroup, and come up with a plan. We greatly underestimated the Azarians. Now all we can do fix it."  
  
As the group began to gather around the Guardians, Cole took one last look at the Gateway. He then hurled a fireball at it in rage, and stormed over to the group.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel awoke slowly, but was wise enough to pretend he hadn't. He heard voices arguing over his head, and tried to listen, but he couldn't seem to make sense of it all. The language was not one Gabriel was familiar with, but it touched a deep part of him with each word.  
  
Finally, Gabriel felt a hand helping him sit up. A kind voice said, "I know you're awake, so you might as well open your eyes."  
  
Gabriel cautiously opened his eyes and found himself staring at an aged face with sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. Even with the different face, Gabriel recognized him. "Angel." he gasped out softly.  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "That name suits fine. Are you alright?"  
  
Gabriel shook off Angel's hand and stood up. "I'm fine, considering I was kidnapped."  
  
Angel looked sad as he said, "I'm sorry, my men were overzealous. I told them I wanted to talk to you, and they misunderstood."  
  
"Sure.so, does that mean I can leave?" Gabriel asked. He looked around, and realized he was in a vast chamber that stretched up farther than the eye could see. Immense hangings adorned the walls, and there were chairs all over designed to accommodate winged people. Right now, only three people were in the room, counting Gabriel.  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "You are welcome to leave, if you so desire."  
  
"Good," Gabriel said. He turned and started to walk out.  
  
He got halfway to the door when he heard Angel murmur, "The Hunger will only get worse."  
  
"What?" Gabriel demanded as he spun around.  
  
"You feel it don't you?" Angel spoke softly, but each word cut into Gabriel's soul. "Deep down, you can feel a hunger, a desire for something you don't and can't understand. It haunts you, and you can't make it go away. You can't identify it, but you want it appeased more than anything else."  
  
Gabriel swallowed several times before he said, "What do you know about it?"  
  
"It's something all Azarians go through at one point. It is easily fixed. I can help you if you want," Angel mentioned.  
  
"I don't think so, it's a trick," Gabriel mentioned suspiciously.  
  
Angel shook his head as he replied, "No, no tricks. You are my blood, and part Azarian. I can see the hunger, and the potential inside you. You are barely tapping into your true power. Let me help you, let me unlock it and bring it out."  
  
"Why would you want to help someone who is your enemy?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
Angel laughed, and said, "Why are you my enemy?"  
  
"Because you want to slaughter the entire human race. Don't bother denying it. I know you hate humans." Gabriel replied softly.  
  
Angel's face darkened as he said, "I would never deny my hatred for humans. But do not confuse hatred with insanity. I could never condone the genocide of any species, even my enemies."  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe," Gabriel said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, believe me, don't believe me. I don't care," Angel said impatiently. "It doesn't matter to me. Look at the facts. Low level Azarians dealt with you without effort. You are no threat in this state. We could march out now and take back what we want. But I'll tell you what. As long as you stay here and let me teach you both your powers and about the Azarians, I'll hold back on invasion. I give you my word."  
  
"How can I trust your word?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
A pained expression crossed Angel's face as he said, "The mere fact that you have to ask shows me how little you truly know about us. Think about it. I'll give you one hour to decide."  
  
Gabriel nodded, and said, "Am I free to roam?"  
  
"Of course. You are my guest, not my prisoner," Angel replied immediately. "I only ask that you stay in this realm until you answer me."  
  
Gabriel nodded, and wandered off. As soon as he was gone, the other Azarian turned to Angel and said, "Father, this is a mistake. Let me kill him, and then we can march and erase the pitiful humans!"  
  
"Fool!" Angel said, and delivered a backhand blow to his son. "Listen, and learn Kaspari. I am Master here, and you would do wise never to forget that. Hold you desire for vengeance in check, or face MY wrath."  
  
Kaspari bowed, and said, "As you command, father. Do you think he'll say yes?"  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "I don't doubt for a moment he will."  
  
***  
  
"I hate this," Cole shouted as he paced.  
  
"We know Cole, but we don't have a choice. We need to wait." Piper soothed.  
  
Cole glared at her, and then upended a table and walked out.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with him?" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Phoebe said firmly. She turned and walked after Cole.  
  
Piper was about to follow when Mortanos appeared. "Any luck?" she asked.  
  
Mortanos shook his head as he said, "No. We can't sense Gabriel, and we can't find him. I'm sorry; we have no way to find him."  
  
"What if we tried a spell?" Paige suggested.  
  
"You're welcome to try, but I doubt it would work. The Azarians are an ancient and powerful race, and can prevent your attempts without effort."  
  
"Well, we have to do something," Paige exclaimed.  
  
"How are the defenses coming?" Leo asked as Melinda soothed Paige.  
  
Mortanos sighed and said, "Slowly. We're organizing every agent of good for the fight, and are even contacting several of the stronger faction leaders. But it'll take a while for anything resembling a strong enough force to appear. What we need most of all is time."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think we're going to get it," Piper prophesized.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe found Cole up in the attic, pacing. When he saw her, he stopped pacing and stared at her. "Cole, baby, talk to me. I can tell something is eating at you. What's wrong?"  
  
Cole sighed, and said, "I feel useless."  
  
"Honey, you are not useless." Phoebe soothed.  
  
"When it comes to Gabriel I am. I'm his father; it's my job to protect him. But half the time he does dangerous things without telling us, and the other half he's protecting US." Cole exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe looked at him and then added, "I know it's difficult. How long have you felt this way?"  
  
Cole hesitated, and then said, "Since Kain. I know it all worked out, but I can't help but feel that if I had just done my job as his father, Gabriel would never have had to die. Instead of protecting him, Gabriel wound up protecting me. Do you have any idea what that's like for me?"  
  
"No.tell me," Phoebe said sharply.  
  
Cole looked over at her, and said apologetically, "Phoebe, I don't mean to dump this on you, but I am sick of this. I grew up in a time where fathers are the leaders of the house, and they educate their children, and protect them until they're strong enough to fend for themselves. Gabriel already knows all of life's lessons, and he's already stronger than me. What is there left for me to do?"  
  
"I feel the same way," Phoebe said softly, "but I realized that I love Gabriel, and that is how I can help him. For all his power and responsibility, he's still our son, and still needs our love and support."  
  
"I would gladly give anything and everything to help him, even my life if it's necessary." Cole interjected.  
  
Phoebe gazed into Cole's eyes as she continued, "I do not doubt for a moment you would, as would I. And if that time ever comes, I know you won't hesitate. But we have to accept that Gabriel is not a normal child, and our role as his parents will be different than for other children. It will be harder and difficult, but I think it will be much better too. Don't you?"  
  
Cole smiled, and Phoebe saw some of his pain and sadness fade as he said, "Yes, I do.how are you holding up?"  
  
"I.I'm fine," Phoebe said sharply, as she was caught off guard.  
  
Cole shook his head and gently pulled her into his embrace. "It's alright Phoebe, it's me. You don't have to be strong with me."  
  
Tears began to flow as Phoebe finally let her worry and fear come out. "Cole, I'm so scared. He's our son, and he's all alone. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Honey, despite what I said just now, I have absolute faith that our son will return to us. Nothing could stop him, and he will come back," Cole said firmly.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god." Gabriel said softly as he stared out the window.  
  
"Impressive, aren't they?" Angel remarked as he approached.  
  
Gabriel swallowed and tried to keep his fear hidden. Stretched out as far as he could see were millions upon millions of creatures out of nightmare. They had multiple arms, and were grotesque. Even from here, Gabriel could feel the power each creature had, and knew they were each formidable. The way things stood, his realm was doomed.  
  
"I've seen more impressive," Gabriel said confidently.  
  
Angel smiled and said, "Of course you have. Now then, have you made your decision? My generals are impatient, and I need to know what to tell them,"  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes, and murmured, "I'll need to send a message,"  
  
"That can be arranged. I won't let you leave here, but I'll see you can talk with whoever you need to back in your realm."  
  
Gabriel turned towards Angel, and nodded, "Alright, you have a bargain. I'll stay and learn from you."  
  
"Fantastic," Angel stated, "it will be a pleasure to teach again."  
  
"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Nothing that you wouldn't have figured out on your own. I'm just going to speed your transformation up a little bit. However, it will take some time before I can perform the ritual, so I thought I'd start with some Azarian history and the basics of your powers. Before we begin, I'm sure you're going to want to speak with your realm. If you'll follow me?"  
  
Angel turned and led Gabriel through the castle into a circular room with two mats on the floor. The room was well lit by five braziers set into a pentagram, with the mats in the center. "Sit down please,"  
  
Gabriel did as he was told, and Angel kneeled on the other mat. "What is this?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"All Azarians have the ability to astral project through the realms," Angel explained, "some can reach farther than others. Since you're never done it before, I'm going to guide you to your realm with my own powers. All you have to do is let down your mental barriers,"  
  
Gabriel shifted uneasily, and Angel nodded sympathetically, "I understand your unease. If you don't want to, we can wait for you to be more comfortable."  
  
Gabriel stared at Angel, using every ounce of power he could to subtly enhance his vision. He saw dozens of futures, and used them to read Angel intent towards him. Detecting no hostility or evil intent, Gabriel commented, "No, that's alright. You have my permission to enter my mind."  
  
As Gabriel lowered his shields, he felt Angel's presence enter his mind cautiously and slowly, ready to stop if Gabriel indicated it. When he was close enough, Angel said, "Close your eyes, and feel around. At the edge of your consciousness should be a line, a thread that is dangling near you. Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said as he 'saw' it.  
  
"Good, reach out and take it, and follow it to its end," Angel continued.  
  
Gabriel did as he was told, and felt the world disappear in a burst of light.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Cole, you feeling better?" Michael asked sympathetically.  
  
Cole grinned, and said, "As well as I can. Sorry about the table Piper,"  
  
"It's alright, it was for a good cause." Piper replied.  
  
"So, what'd we miss?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mortanos was filling us in on the progress of the negotiations with evil." Paige explained.  
  
"How are they going?" Cole questioned.  
  
"Slowly," Mortanos responded, "Evil is very cautious, as are we. If we had more time, I know we could get them on board. However, I get the feeling our time is limited. The Azarians could invade at any moment."  
  
"Don't be too sure," a new voice interjected. The group whirled to see Gabriel standing there.  
  
"Gabriel!" Phoebe shouted. She ran forward to embrace him, but he stopped her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not actually here, I astral projected here, and my time is very limited." Gabriel explained. "Here's what's happened."  
  
When Gabriel finished his story, Mortanos looked at him and asked, "Do you think this Angel person can be trusted."  
  
Gabriel hesitated, and then nodded, "Yes, I do. My vision doesn't show me any ill intent, and I've seen how controlled his forces are. He is the leader, there is no doubt. I'll stall him as long as I can, and I'll try and send a message if it goes wrong,"  
  
"Son, are you sure about this?" Cole asked anxiously.  
  
Gabriel grimaced and said frankly, "No, but there's no other way. We need time, and this is the only way I can think to get it. Don't worry, I'll be fine.I think."  
  
Phoebe was about to comment when Gabriel looked up, "I can feel the power waning, I'll come back when I can. I love you all."  
  
As Gabriel faded, Gerald commented, "I don't know if I'm more comforted by what he told us, or less."  
  
***  
  
When Gabriel could see again, he found himself looking at Angel's concerned face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I've never heard of an Azarian of your level astral projecting that far without getting a headache afterwards." Angel explained. "Did you reassure your realm?"  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Gabriel mentioned.  
  
Angel looked offended as he continued, "I would never spy on the conversation of another Azarian. What you said while projected is private, and I would never pry."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gabriel began.  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "Don't be. I understand, you've only heard one side of the issues, and so think we're evil incarnate, which explains your suspiciousness. Regardless of what you've been told, we're not all evil, Gabriel. We're a race of people, with both good and bad people. We're not perfect, but we're also not evil. Please, follow me,"  
  
As they began walking, Angel asked, "I hope I'm not intruding, but I find it very impressive that one as young as you would have this much power. How did you gain so much power so quickly?"  
  
Gabriel grinned, and said, "It's a long story,"  
  
Angel smirked and replied, "Do I look like I'm in a hurry to go anywhere?"  
  
Gabriel looked at Angel, and then sighed, "It all began before I was born, when an evil being known as the Source."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean we aren't going to invade yet, Kaspari?" Necaros demanded.  
  
Kaspari sighed, and said, "My father has decreed we will stay put until he indicates otherwise."  
  
"What about the half-breed? Has he been put to death," Necaros asked.  
  
"No, my father is training him in our ways," Kaspari explained.  
  
"WHAT! As the commander of our forces, I advise against this. He could be a great threat if fully trained." Necaros shouted.  
  
"I KNOW that," Kaspari shouted back, "but you know our position. I trust in my father to lead us back to our home."  
  
"As do I," Necaros replied quickly,".for now. But if he delays too long, I can assure you the army will fall behind you should you need to make any choices,"  
  
Kaspari shared a long look with Necaros, and then said, "I understand, and should it come to that, I will be the first to act."  
  
***  
  
Angel sighed, and said, "What you've told me is disheartening. Such pain and fighting in your life already. I am sorry for you."  
  
"I did what I had to do," Gabriel commented defensively.  
  
"I do not doubt that for an instant. But still.so much blood, so much pain. I see God still hasn't changed," Angel said bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked curiously.  
  
Angel smiled grimly, and said, "Even back in my time, your God was one to watch from the background and let others do his dirty work. We were agents back then, as you are now. All this time, and he's still a voyeur."  
  
"It's not like that." Gabriel began.  
  
"Oh really? Tell me then, why did your God stay out of the battle with Kain? Why did he let you give your life to stop him, when he could have just erased Kain with a thought?" Angel questioned.  
  
"He had his reasons." Gabriel said weakly.  
  
Angel snorted, and said sarcastically, "I'm sure. Let me guess, he was afraid of the damage Kain would do if he intervened? Please, don't insult my intelligence. God could have destroyed Kain before Kain could form a thought, but he didn't? Why, what possible reason would he have to let so many people die, to let you sacrifice yourself?"  
  
"You're twisting things," Gabriel said accusingly.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just trying to open your eyes. As an Azarian, you will be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and you need to think for yourself, not follow anyone's orders blindly. Your God isn't perfect, and as long as you think he is, you'll be a pawn. You can no longer afford to be a pawn."  
  
"He isn't just my God," Gabriel snapped.  
  
Angel sighed, and said, "No, I suppose he is mine still. But I find it hard to consider him mine after what he did to me and my people."  
  
"What happened back there?" Gabriel asked softly.  
  
"What were you told?" Angel countered.  
  
"That you grew jealous of human's free will, and demanded God give it to you. That you waged war, and were defeated and banished as punishment." Gabriel commented.  
  
"I can see the axiom is still true. The victors do write the history books," Angel snapped bitterly.  
  
"Please, tell me what happened." Gabriel asked.  
  
Angel sighed, and Gabriel could read ancient pain in his eyes, "I will tell you, though I've told no one this before. Have you ever come to the realization that your life was shallow? For time beyond meaning, I served God as his top general. I was the first of my race, and we served God faithfully and without question. Then humans came, and I began to realize something. It was a fact that took me months, even years to absorb, and which haunted me."  
  
"What fact was that?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"My people were doomed," Angel answered, "We may have been stronger, with powers these new beings couldn't even imagine, but as long as we were God's servants, his unwavering lackies, our days were numbered. My people, our race, could not evolve and change without free will, and things that don't change are eventually destroyed. So I went before God, and begged him to give us the same gift he gave the humans."  
  
"God refused flatly to even consider it. I tried for years, as the humans multiplied in number, but God continued to deny me. Finally, I realized why. He made us to be nothing more than extensions of his will. We were his first draft, and humans his masterpiece. And like a real first draft, soon we would be discarded for the 'better' version. So I did what I thought I had to do."  
  
"You led the Azarians against the humans?" Gabriel said shortly.  
  
Angel sighed, and said, "To my everlasting shame, yes. I had hoped if we showed God how determined we were, he would relent. A few quick battles, and we'd stop. Only I didn't count on the humans fighting back, and so a few quick battles became a long bloody war. You don't look surprised?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head, and said, "When my blood was awakened, I met you, or rather a part of you. He was.different."  
  
"You mean evil, don't you? Yes, I'm aware that wasn't my best face, but it was created from my feelings at the time, and I wasn't very charitable towards either God or humans." Angel commented.  
  
"What happened, how did you lose?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"God intervened, of course. It was the saddest day in the life of the Azarians. The whole war, I knew he'd intervene, and that was what I wanted."  
  
"What do you mean," Gabriel demanded.  
  
A single tear came down Angel's face as he continued, "Even though it all, I was sure God loved us best, and would side with us. When he didn't, when he unleashed all his powers against us, I felt betrayed, and realized the truth. God loved the humans best. Then he did the unthinkable."  
  
"What, what did he do," Gabriel asked softly.  
  
"He killed all of our females, and removed from us the ability to breed. Despite all my powers, I still cannot undo it. We are the last of our race, and within a few eons, the Azarians will all be dead. Some will fade sooner than others. I myself can feel my time is coming shortly. Now, do you understand why we need to go home? All we want is to die in the home of our birth," Angel spoke softly, but Gabriel could feel the pain in his voice.  
  
"Maybe you can without bloodshed," Gabriel said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "If you are willing to keep your race in line, maybe we can work out some kind of deal, where you can live the rest of your lives on Earth, without bloodshed."  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "I'd like this to be without bloodshed."  
  
"I'll need to speak with the Guardians and my family, but I'm sure they'll go along with it," Gabriel said.  
  
"Not a problem, I'll provide you with the route home, like last time," Angel said hopefully.  
  
As they walked out of the room, Kaspari appeared from the shadows, "Father, you've gone too far. Steps will need to be taken."  
  
***  
  
"It took a lot of work, but we're done it," Mortanos announced, "evil will stand beside us against the Azarians. We're as ready as we'll ever be."  
  
"That means Gabriel can finally return home," Phoebe said happily.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't just yet," Gabriel commented as he appeared.  
  
"What do you mean," Cole demanded after the others had said there greetings.  
  
"I've spoken with their leader, and he is willing to negotiate. I think we can handle this without bloodshed. All we have to do is talk to them, and we can resolve this peacefully."  
  
"Gabriel, I don't know what lies they've been telling you, but the Azarians were a brutal and evil race who would sooner die than negotiate. I know, I was there," Mortanos said softly.  
  
"No, you're wrong, you're just confused," Gabriel said firmly. "I know they'll talk peace, they have to. Mortanos, I've seen their armies, and we can't stand against them. If they come, we're going to lose. Besides, after what was done to them, they deserve to return."  
  
"Gabriel, listen to yourself, how can you say that?" Phoebe asked. "They tried to wipe out the entire human race."  
  
"That was then, this is now. I'm telling you, trust me. They've changed." Gabriel continued.  
  
"Gabriel, that isn't possible. Without free will, they cannot change." Mortanos spoke softly. "They will now and always will be the same."  
  
"No, you're wrong, you're just saying that to hide the truth from us," Gabriel accused Mortanos.  
  
"Honey, what if he's not?" Phoebe asked softly as she placed her arm on Gabriel's shoulders.  
  
Gabriel jerked away, but not before Phoebe entered a premonition. "I don't need this, I'm leaving."  
  
As he faded out, Phoebe came out and shouted, "GABRIEL WAIT!"  
  
"What, what did you see?" Cole demanded.  
  
"I saw a vision of Gabriel," Phoebe explained, "An Azarian was doing something to his mind. Gabriel's mind is being altered. I then jumped to a future vision, where Gabriel led the Azarian army against us, and killed us all."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel came back with a flash, and saw Angel's eyes looking at him hopefully. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, they wouldn't go for it."  
  
Hurt flashed in Angel's eyes as he said, "I never thought they would."  
  
"Yes, you did," Gabriel said gently, "and I am so sorry. They just don't understand like I do."  
  
Angel slowly got up, and said, "Gabriel, I'm going to confess something to you, which may end our relationship. I never planned to invade."  
  
"What?" Gabriel said in shock.  
  
"I can't do it again, I can't try and kill off a race. Go back to your people, and tell them they've won. They called my bluff, and I have nothing left."  
  
"If you do that, then they'll invade us, and kill us. They won't believe you, they can't." Gabriel said quickly.  
  
"Let them come, I'm no longer as strong as I was, and there is no one in our ranks who could unite us and lead us." Angel said softly.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "But there could be."  
  
"What are you saying?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Bring forth my potential, and I will lead for you. You told me I have great potential, the ability to be as strong as you or stronger. Please, do this for me." Gabriel begged.  
  
"But your family, your people, what will they think?" Angel began.  
  
Gabriel stared at him for a few moments, and then said, "I'm with my people now. Any race that would so casually dismiss an overture of peace couldn't be my people. Ancestor, please, make me what into what you promised."  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "As you command. Kneel."  
  
Gabriel got to his knees, and Angel pulled out a knife. Slowly and ritualistically, Angel slid his knife against his wrist. He then placed his palm against Gabriel's forehead and began to chant in an ancient language. With each word, Gabriel felt knowledge and power flow into him. He felt himself changing on all levels, felt his powers expanding outwards as knowledge and abilities flowed from Angel to him.  
  
Gabriel opened his eyes to look at Angel's face, and barely bit back a scream. The futures were shifting before his eyes, becoming darker, eviler. He saw himself with Angel destroying humanity and serving Angel as his right hand man in a new empire of decay and desiccation.  
  
"No." Gabriel gasped, and tried to pull away. But Angel's grip was like iron, and Gabriel watched as the surroundings wavered and then vanished. Gabriel found himself in a rune covered chamber, and each rune was glowing with power.  
  
'Don't resist, we're almost done'. Angel said into his mind.  
  
Using every ounce of energy he had, Gabriel pulled back with all his might, and he escaped Angel's grip. The runes stopped glowing instantly, and Angel stared at him in puzzlement for a moment, before he said, "The change removed the illusion, didn't it?"  
  
Gabriel backed away, trying desperately to keep his mind intact as new sensations and experiences battled within him. "Why.you lied to me! All of it, everything I saw here was an illusion."  
  
"Of course," Angel said solemnly.  
  
"The compassion in your eyes, the rooms, even the armies.how big is your force really?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "Your mind is quick.excellent. As to the size of my force, you've already met it. Only five of us survived the eons of isolation and wanderings. I sent all but myself to bring you here, because I knew seeing me as an attacker would upset my plan."  
  
"Why didn't you just forcibly change me?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
Angel shook his head, and said without expression, "I can do many things, but a change like this had to be your choice. Admittedly, I nudged you slightly, but the choice was yours."  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened as he shouted, "You cast spells on me while I was astral projected!"  
  
"Of course. You left your mind susceptible to me, and I took advantage of it," Angel continued reasonably. "After all, you're too important to let you chose on your own."  
  
"Why me!" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"When you absorbed part of the transformations of your father and uncle, you came close enough to a true Azarian for me to complete the process. While the others simply want revenge, I think a little farther in advance. You are a full-blooded Azarian who can still breed. With the humans as breeding stock, and my ability to empower the blood, you will be the father of the Azarian people. We will be reborn through you."  
  
"I will never help you!" Gabriel shouted.  
  
Angel grinned, and said, "You say that now, but give it a few minutes. You slowed the final stage down, not stopped it. Very shortly, you will understand and serve me willingly. Nothing can stop me now."  
  
"Wrong father, I will stop you," Kaspari said as he appeared. Angel turned, but not before Kaspari impaled him with a blade.  
  
Angel's face twisted in anger, and he demanded, "What are you doing!"  
  
"What you told us we were going to do," Kaspari said reasonably.  
  
"You FOOL! With him, we no longer need to use the device. We can use the humans to." Angel began.  
  
Kaspari slammed a fist into Angel's face, knocking him to the ground, "Our race would be sullied if we breed with those pathetic creatures. No, better we go out strong than limp along as cross-breeds. If you'll excuse me, the others are waiting at the site. I trust you'll die well father."  
  
As Kaspari left, Gabriel demanded, "What is he talking about?"  
  
Angel gasped, "Towards the end of the war, I created a doomsday machine, a weapon that would destroy every living thing in that realm. But I didn't activate it before we were banished. Now, Kaspari seeks to finish what I started."  
  
"Let me go stop him," Gabriel shouted desperately. "Stop the enchantment now, and I'll go stop him. You told me you wanted to use the human race. How can you use them if they're dead? You're dying, at least let me stop the human race from dying with you."  
  
Angel looked at him weakly for a few moments, and then said, "I can't stop the transformation, but I will use my powers to let you keep your free will. You will be what I've always wanted to be, a free willed Azarian. Can you live with that?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and Angel's eyes blazed with power. Gabriel felt something change again, and the memories and impulses stopped fighting to control him. His Azarian powers and memories were still within, but how he chose to use them is now his choice. He stood up, and walked out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Angel stood up. He pulled the sword out of his chest, and brushed off his shirt. "Son, you're a fool. Your betrayal has forced me to change my plans, but so be it."  
  
***  
  
"We have to go now," Mortanos said quickly as he appeared.  
  
"You found out something about Gabriel?" Leo asked.  
  
"Three Azarians came through the Gateway, and are mowing down our forces. Gerald is leading the troops, and they're holding their own, but we have to go down and stop them. It may be a preliminary force, so we need to go down and deal with them." Mortanos mentioned.  
  
"No, we have to go somewhere else," a new voice said. The group turned to see Gabriel appear.  
  
"Gabriel, listen, I had a premonition, and Angel is." Phoebe began.  
  
"Messing with my mind? Yeah, I know." Gabriel interrupted.  
  
"How?" Piper demanded.  
  
"It's not important. The assembled good and evil can stop the three Azarians that they're fighting. We have to go stop a fourth Azarian, or the world is going to end."  
  
"What?" the sisters gasped.  
  
"Explain later, go now." Gabriel stated. He grabbed the sisters, Cole, and Gerald, and then the world faded.  
  
***  
  
When the group could see again, they found themselves in front of a vast hole. A rock ledge shot out over the pit, and stopped in the center. Standing at the edge was a winged Azarian. White lightning was shooting from his body deep into the pit. The sisters could see a light starting to emanate from far down the pit.  
  
"Kaspari, STOP!" Gabriel thundered.  
  
The lightning stopped as Kaspari turned and grinned. "Well, well, my father's little disciple has come to save the defects. Come then, let's see what you're got."  
  
Power exploded outward from Gabriel, and the group was thrown back. When Phoebe looked up, she gasped. Gabriel's Azarian form was now encased in a shining white light. Gabriel strode forward as a white energy shot from his hand and formed a sword. "I am Gabriel, Guardian of Life, and I will stop you."  
  
Faster than the group could follow, Gabriel slammed into Kaspari and began to trade blows. The group tried to follow, but they were moving too fast for even Cole to follow. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Gabriel appeared in front of them. He was bleeding from several wounds, but Kaspari was impaled on his energy blade.  
  
Kaspari coughed up blood, and said, "You.may have kill..ed me, but.it's too.la..late."  
  
Gabriel yanked his sword from Kaspari's midsection and cut off his head. He then turned to the pit, and a look of despair came over him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked softly.  
  
"We're too late. The machine has already been started, and I can't stop it. It was never designed to be stopped. Soon, it will gather enough energy, and blast forth with enough power to erase all life in this realm." Gabriel said.  
  
"There must be a way to stop it, to shut it off!" Leo shouted fearfully.  
  
"It can't be shut down.but it can be stopped," Mortanos said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Everything in existence is fated to die, but even this machine has a probability, no matter how minute, to malfunction. All we have to do is bring it out." Mortanos explained.  
  
"No way, there's no way my powers are strong enough do that," Piper commented.  
  
"He isn't talking about you, Aunt Piper," Gabriel said softly, "He means your children."  
  
"WHAT!" the group shouted.  
  
"When I gave your children Life, the other Guardians and I set up their destiny. They were to be the Trinity of Fate, with the power to alter the very fabric of reality. If their powers are used, the machine could be made to malfunction." Gabriel commented.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Though they are linked to each of you, they are not linked to each other, so their powers couldn't act in unison. It takes three minds to work it, not only one of them." Mortanos said softly.  
  
"I can do it," Gabriel remarked softly. "As the Guardian of Life, I am directly linked to them because they haven't yet finished being created. But I won't."  
  
"Why?" Leo wondered.  
  
"Because if I do this, they're powers will be horribly stunted. They'll still be powerful witches, but they will lose their destiny as the Trinity of Fate forever. I can't make that choice for them."  
  
Cole was about to comment when all three sisters eye's began to glow. They each looked at Gabriel and said, "Blood of our blood, we accept this fate. We choose this destiny." The light then faded, and the sisters gasped.  
  
"What was that?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Your children voted, and I will accept their witches. Gather around me," Gabriel said commandingly.  
  
"Gabriel, you know you can't do this. It takes three separate minds to handle the strain and the power. Even as an Azarian, your chances of surviving this are slim at best." Mortanos shouted.  
  
"We have no choice. It's either this or death of the world." Gabriel remarked. "Don't worry, I won't die. I have too much to live for. Now then, gather around me and link hands."  
  
The sisters did as he asked, and Gabriel closed his eyes. Suddenly, a blast of light erupted from each of the sisters midsections and slammed into Gabriel. Gabriel opened his eyes and began to scream. His body became incandescent, and soon the group couldn't even make out his body. Gabriel screamed for several moments, and then a sphere of energy shot out from him. It expanded outward rapidly, and was so bright the group had to close their eyes.  
  
When the light passed, the group opened their eyes. The sisters had fallen back in exhaustion, and only Gabriel was still standing. His face was tight and strained, but he smiled, "I did it, I.stopp.ed.it."  
  
Cole dove forward as the strength left Gabriel's legs and he slumped forward. Gabriel grinned and said weakly, "Thanks dad."  
  
"Did we save the world?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"The world.yes.but there's still a problem," Mortanos said gravely.  
  
"Now what!" Paige shouted. Piper and Phoebe tried to stand, but their legs wouldn't support them.  
  
"Though we stopped it from being too large, enough energy has gathered to still explode outward soon. It won't destroy the planet, but at least ¼ of the planet's life will be destroyed. I'm sorry, we did our best, but there's nothing more we can do." Mortanos said softly.  
  
"Throw me over the side," Gabriel said weakly in a voice that had no energy behind it.  
  
"WHAT! I will not," Cole shouted.  
  
"As an Azarian, I can redirect the power, or enough to stop the explosion. But I have to be closer to make it work." Gabriel said.  
  
"You warned me about directing too much power. Your mind could never handle it," Cole warned.  
  
"I know.but this is something I have to do," Gabriel whispered.  
  
Cole's face hardened, and he said, "No, it isn't." He leaned in and whispered something to Gabriel. As Gabriel's face took on a shocked look, Cole pushed him back, hard. With no strength in his body, Gabriel fell to the ground and lay there unmoving.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe begged.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, and she saw his face was clear of the pain and sadness, and had a look of peace. He smiled, and said softly, "Without hesitation." Before anyone could stop him, Cole turned and made a running dive off the ledge.  
  
Cole changed into his Azarian form and turned his fall into a semi- controlled dive. He slammed into the energy, and barely bit back a scream. There was more power than Cole had ever imagined, and it was overwhelming him. Cole pulled in more than he dared and redirected it back into lines of power. He began to have a hard time thinking or concentrating, but Cole ignored it. He let the power wash through him and burn away his mind, and focused only on his task. As the power pressed down on the last fragment of his mind, Cole felt it. He'd done it, he'd stopped the explosion. That thought comforted him in the last moments, before the power washed over him. Then he felt nothing.  
  
***  
  
No one spoke for several moments, as each person tried to understand what had just happened. Gabriel managed to leverage himself into a sitting position, and stared at the pit with a face devastated by grief. Finally, a cry erupted from his throat, a cry that seemed to exemplify such pain and suffering that the others fought not to weep at its utterance.  
  
"FATHER!!!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
